Analyzing Analogies
by bluestring
Summary: Two boys, different but the same. Really good one-shot Cargan.


**Author's Note: **Okay . . . um . . . nothing much to say. Sorry, if this will be horrible. I wish it won't. Sorry, too, for the many switching of the POVs. I really wanted you guys to see how both of them felt that's why I switched do much. Just hope you guys like it and find it kind of sweet. Enjoy reading :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything familiar.

* * *

><p>Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia are two boys with totally different personalities.<p>

Logan Mitchell is a person who stays on the safe side. He is logical and rarely thinks of out- of- this world things. He is smart and aspires to become a doctor. With a book in his hand, he and his brains are unstoppable. He is also known as 'The Smart One' in the group.

Carlos Garcia, on the other hand, 'Danger' could probably be his middle name. He lives for risks. He goes from crashing through doors to doing the most insane things just to break a world record. With his helmet on his head, there is nothing to block his way. He is the joker of the group.

With these two personalities, who would've thought that when they both had problems they would be the one who would understand each other the most?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Logan POV<strong>_

Nerd, Geek, Dork. I'm sick of the names they all call me. Every time I try to help, try to explain something to them, what do I get in return? I don't get a 'Thank You', no, I get a blank stare and silence. I don't know if they understood what I said or something else but it was still really offensive on how they react to what I say.

_**Carlos POV**_

Dumb, Stupid, Useless. I give up. I know I'm not the brightest and what I think is different from theirs but it doesn't mean they have to call me those names. And to make it even worse, they make a racket in the lobby because they laugh so loud as they roll on the floor. Sometimes, I just want to tell them that they are the ones who are stupid because don't they know people have feelings.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carlos POV<strong>_

"Carlos and Logan, please stay for a few minutes." Ms. Collins said to us.

"See you later guys." Logan and I said together to James and Kendall.

"May I speak to Carlos first? Logan, you may sit there." She pointed to a chair. Logan took his seat and I went to Ms. Collins.

"Carlos," she said distressed, "did you completely understand the lesson?"

I nodded even though I didn't understand a word.

"Really?" She put up my test paper that had a D on it. "Then explain to me why you got this grade."

I looked at my shoes. I just wanted to stop asking help from people who are smarter than me because it made me feel more stupid.

"Carlos, if you need help, there's nothing wrong with asking for some. You may go now. Logan, may I speak to you?"

I went out of the classroom clutching my paper and practically crumpling it in anger.

_**Logan POV**_

I walked toward Ms. Collins.

"Logan, what happened? You are the smartest in the class. Why in the world did you get a D?" She raised my test.

"Maybe I don't want to be the smartest in class." I mumbled to myself.

"What did you say?"

"It was kind of hard, Ms. Collins."

"I see." She said. "You know Logan, you have a gift and you must use it but if you don't understand you could always ask help from me. Okay? You may go."

I walked out of the classroom holding the paper I knew would change the way people would finally look at me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carlos POV<strong>_

All of us sat down on the dining table and ate dinner together. Afterwards, the four of us sat down on the couch and just rested.

"Carlos," Logan started to talk to me.

I didn't want to listen to him anymore. I'm tired of asking and getting help from other people especially Logan, who I know just wants to tell me that he could help me on the test because he got a high grade.

"Look Logan, I don't need your help. I know Miss Collins told you about my grade. Well, the thing is I don't need your help. I can do things on my own. You don't have to brag about how smart you are, you know. I may not be as smart as you but I know that I can do this on my own." I stood up, went into my room and slammed the door.

_**Logan POV**_

I didn't want to offer tutoring him I just wanted to ask if he wanted to go with me to Ms. Collins to ask for help with the lesson so that he would see that I wasn't smart after all. I stood up and followed him to the room. I knocked three times before I opened the door and then closed it when I was already inside.

"Carlos, I just wanted to ask you if maybe you could come with me to Ms. Collins to ask about the lesson. I didn't get it."

Carlos looked at me.

"You didn't get? You're lying."

I showed him the folded test paper in my pocket. He took it and studied it, surprised that I got such a low grade.

"Logie, why did you get a D? You're smart."

"I'm sick of being called smart. They always call me names and stuff so I thought if I get a low grade people won't tease me anymore."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carlos POV<strong>_

"Well, better smart than stupid."

"Carlos, you are not and will never be stupid."

"If I'm not stupid then tell me why I got this." I put up the same test paper which also had a D on it.

"Maybe you just need some help understanding the lesson more."

"Will . . . will . . . you help me?" I asked help from Logan, I guess, the only person who ever truly understood my situation because he didn't laugh when he saw my grade instead he even helped me. He didn't call me stupid and laughed at me. For a moment, I didn't feel sad because I wasn't smart. It was because if I was smart then I wouldn't have seen that out of all my friends, the person whom I argued with the most was the one that really understood me.

_**Logan POV**_

I know that if I helped Carlos then it would show that I am smarter than him, but anyway I still helped him because he needed it. I made him practice exercises and explained the lesson to him. For a while, I was happy because when I was teaching him I never got a blank stare and silence but sounds of approval and understanding. I'm glad that I was smart because if I wasn't then I wouldn't be able to share what I learned to Carlos and help him with his situation. When he was done with the exercises, I checked it. Everything was correct except for one analogy that caught my eye, Silence: Noise.

* * *

><p>Even though it wasn't the correct answer, they knew that in a way it was both connected to each other, just like them. They were opposites when it came to personality and the way they behaved but way deep inside, they were more alike than anyone would ever think.<p>

* * *

><p>Silence and Noise are the complete opposite but they are also both alike because too much of both becomes deafening. The nice part of this analogy is that Carlos and Logan won't be hearing much of these anymore, now that they have each other.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, please review, maybe like and please share it with other people. Thank you :)


End file.
